Just a Day Off
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Two chapters: One set in the correct time period and one modern. It's Valentine's Day and Arthur is not intended in working, and prefers to spend his day with Merlin, having some quiet time together.
1. Just a Day Off: Part One

Original Setting:

Ever since Merlin had arrived in Camelot some few years ago, he's never had a day off from being Arthur's manservant. If only Merlin hadn't of saved The Crown Prince of Camelot that one time, then none of this would of ever happened, but, according to The Great Dragon, it was his _destiny_ to protect Prince Arthur.

The night beforehand, Merlin had entered the physician's chambers quite late due to having problems with trying to get Arthur into bed, returning to eat a small helping of food and slumbering off to bed completely exhausted.

* * *

Moaning into the pillows as the first few rays of sun were peeping through the window into Merlin's room, Gaius approached the door to wake up his ward. "Come on Merlin. Time to get up. you don't want to be late and have Arthur moaning any more than he usually does." Sighing and wishes he could have a few more moments to spare, Merlin rose and got dressed, coming out for breakfast, before dashing off to the kitchens to collect the prince's breakfast.

'Why can't Arthur for once ever do this himself?' Merlin thought, as he passed through the corridors of the castle towards the prince's chambers. Noticing decorations of flowers everywhere, Merlin wondered what was the special occasion. He knew it wasn't Yuletide, that had not long passed. Then he noticed some of the maids reading small pieces of parchment. blushing over the words. Some of the servants were passing by, composing romantic poems and music... - hold on - _romance?_ The traits that Merlin had seen that morning brought him to a halt, which altogether meant one thing, Valentine's Day.

This would mean Arthur would have special requirements then for Merlin, knowing him to prepare a special gathering of food for a special picnic with some fair maiden, probably the likes of Gwen, who Arthur had his eye on for a good while. Bracing himself and taking a few small breaths, Merlin entered the prince's chambers.

* * *

Normally, as Merlin would enter, he would find Arthur still in bed lightly snoring, when Merlin would give him his usual wake up call, and would then get Arthur dressed and make sure he has breakfast, before Arthur gives him the day's worth of endless chores, as Arthur would go about to council meetings or train with the knights.

What Merlin didn't expect though was to have Arthur already dressed, the bed to have already been made, but Arthur without breakfast. George was beside Arthur, making sure all requirements had been completed.

"Ah Merlin, nice to see your here, and you've brought me breakfast. I guess that's one less job for you George."

"Erm Arthur, what's going on?"

"Not to worry Merlin, nothing is wrong. Do take a seat at the dining table. Right George, today you can polish my armour for tomorrow, then you can do my laundry, muck out the stables, walk my dogs, and tell Gaius that Merlin will be needed for the entire day, so he won't be able to give him a hand."

"Of course sire," George replied, leaving Arthur and a very confused Merlin at the dining table.

"Arthur, what is going on?"

"Well Merlin, I'm letting George take care of things today. whilst we're going out." Arthur gave over his suggestive grin, dropping a hint to Merlin of where the pair would be going.

Merlin caught the idea, and was not the least bit happy. "No Arthur. I'm not going with you on a hunt. You can forget that. I'd rather muck out the stables, and _that's _saying something."

"Relax Merlin. You're always moaning that you never get a day off, and that you deserve one. So, last night after you had left me all alone, I was thinking."

Merlin turned to face Arthur as he started off eating a sausage. "Yeah and..."

"Well I thought that you were right all along. You do deserve a day off, so therefore you're getting today off. I'd count yourself lucky, unless you really want to..."

On second thoughts, Merlin could do with a day off, and if he didn't accept it now, then he might never get another chance. "Thank you Arthur, it is very kind of you."

"That's the spirit, now come and help me eat this up." Merlin was parched, and although he'd already eaten this morning, the supplements of the prince's breakfast were much better than gruel.

* * *

Merlin did recieve two orders from the prince that day, one was to fetch the horses that day, the second was to keep this adventure to himself so that Uther wouldn't find out, or they'll both be in the stocks.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as he followed on horseback by Arthur's side.

"Not far out of the citadel."

Leaving the citadel, they emerged among some woodland, and once Arthur had found a perfect spot near a small stream, he settled this to be their destination. Climbing off the horse, Arthur collected the blankets and food, leaving Merlin with the horses. "Go and take the horses to the stream. I'll set this lot up." Merlin did as asked, not wanting to displease his prince.

Returning back, Arthur had laid out a picnic for the two, where Arthur was stretched out across the blanket, pressing up on one elbow, casting his eyes directly upon Merlin. "Come join me Merlin," Arthur gave a wink, and pronounced the words in a soft, but quite _sexy_ suggestive tone.

"Erm ok," was all Merlin could answer. Merlin crossed the distance, and propped himself down on the blankets next to Arthur, as they began to start eating the picnic laid out before them. They ate in comfortable silence, and then afterward, both lay down on the blankets, gazing up at the small fluffy clouds.

Arthur turned to face Merlin with a genuine smile. "You know Merlin, it's nice doing this. You and me together, not having to work or run around after people."

"I'd say, if you'd experience the day I have then you'll be glad to know how amazing it is to just relax. I must say Arthur, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem."

Both stared at each other for endless amounts of time, Arthur not realising that he was now leaning on his shoulder, using his left arm to gentle massage his fingers into Merlin's hair, playing with the short strands of Merlin's hair at the nape of his neck. Not thinking straight, both sets of eyes darkened as Merlin leant in to kiss Arthur, Merlin stilling and backing away once he'd brushed the other's lips. "I'm so sorry sire."

Arthur just hummed at Merlin's reponse, not giving a damn of what his father or any thought of his actions, and pulled Merlin back towards him, showing his approval by wiring their lips back together, smiling into the kiss. Merlin gave in and planted kisses across Arthur's jaw and neck, Arthur still continuing to thread his fingers through the raven strands of hair.

Breaking away for air, Arthur directed Merlin at one other thing. "_This, _is to stay between you and me. If father hears of this, he'll have you executed and I'll probably have to give up my place on the throne, so this is to be a secret."

"What about when your father tries to marry you off to some princess or fair maiden?"

"We'll have to stop it from happening then. Sneak out of Camelot for the time that they're visiting and return once they've left. Don't worry Merlin, I've got this under control."

The remainder of their afternoon session was mainly left for kissing, Merlin and Arthur returning back to Camelot before night struck. "To finish the day off of doing nothing, there's one more surprise I've got for you."

"And what might that be?" Merlin whispered as they returned the horses to the stables.

"You'll have to come up to my chambers later on, and do so quietly. I'll be there waiting, and don't be late," Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear, making Merlin giggle from the ticklish feel.

"Okay, don't be late."

* * *

Later on that night after Merlin had returned to Gaius and explained to Gaius what Arthur had planned for Merlin that day, without telling about the kissing and picnic part, Merlin left the physician's quarters to return to Arthur. Without knocking, as Merlin never does, he tiptoed into Arthur's chambers, not having a decent excuse in case someone saw him, other than his job title.

Searching for Arthur, as his chambers were literally a house on it's own, Merlin's jaw dropped as Arthur lay on his bed sprawled out, naked. Merlin's eyes darkened, scanning Arthur's body up and down past the navel, trying not to pass out from the sheer bliss of Arthur in his birthday suit. "Arrthurr..."

"_Mer_lin... You brought me breakfast, so I serve dinner." Allowing his feet to carry him, his brain currently on stand by, Merlin crawled up the bed to where Arthur lay, settling atop of Arthur. "Welcome home Merlin, I hope you've enjoyed your day off," Arthur smirked before returning his lips back onto any part of Merlin's skin Arthur could lay his hands on, leaving them there for the night. Merlin wasn't by half a fan of Valentine's day, but was sure he'd remember this one, and hopefully many more.


	2. Just a Day Off: Part Two

What a better way than to spend your whole day stuck behind a desk, managing the company that produced military weapons! The accompanying sleet, which would soon form into snow, was no reliever of a long, hard day. This was the usual routine for Arthur Pendragon. For generations, the company - known as Camelot Corporations, and the logo containing the famous knight on horseback with a sword - had been the main supplier for the armed forces for the past 200 or so years, each son to take over as manager. Arthur, son to Uther Pendragon, had taken over as manager two years ago after his father retired. In reality, this was no job for Arthur.

The final hints of blue sky were shading a darker pattern towards the east, as afternoon was settling into early evening. It was currently February, the 13th to be exact, which meant tomorrow was a special day for many. Valentine's Day. Remembering the date, Arthur cursed as he hadn't had the time to pick up anything for his partner. He couldn't get flowers, as the other was allergic. Chocolates were out of the question, as his partner was also allergic to nuts, and was lactose intollerant.

* * *

Stacking shelves and dealing with impatient customers was not Merlin's idea of an easy life. Working as a pharmacist at The Dragon Pharmacy, Merlin could do with a long, hot bath. Well, something to relax him at least. As much as Gaius and Geoffrey were easy to get along with, none of his own age worked there, and passing conversation wasn't always the easiest task.

Stuck with a woman in her mid-forties, trying to decide which was the best herbal remedy for insomnia for the best value, Merlin wondered on what to do for Valentine's day. As much he as loved his partner, he haden't the faintest clue of what to get. Flowers weren't allowed in the house, and watching a movie together sounded rather cliché.

That was when an idea struck his head as he was waiting for the red light to change to green. On the billboard across the street, there was a theatre production taking place. Merlin hadn't been to the theatre in years, and always thought it was a brilliant idea for a date, something not commonly used. But could he get himself a pair of tickets before tomorrow night?

Being the first to return home, Merlin slid the keys into the lock, opening the front door to his house, his partner finishing later than Merlin. Picking up the mail, Merlin moved himself upstairs into the study. Switching on the computer, Merlin entered the world wide web and searched for 'The Magic Cove Theatre' into Google. Coming up with the link to the city's theatre website, Merlin clicked the link. On there, there was a range of shows to be seen, hopefully finding one that sounded decent. Most shows were already sold out, leaving two shows left. The first one, 'My True Love', was about a young couple who were seperated through war. Over the years and through struggles, both would write to each other, where after the soldier, named Eoin, was taken down by a German plane, his lover Katie wonders whether he is still alive, and fights to find out the truth. This show was beginning at 6pm.

The other show, named 'The Knight and the Sorcerer', was about a prince called Bradley, who's father Anthony was the King of a legendry land. In that land, the use of magic was banned, and Colin, who was a sorcerer, had to keep this a secret. Meanwhile, Colin's eyes are not the only one's who are glancing at Bradley. Over the years he accounts a number of admirers, including the eyes of a maid called Angel. After saving Bradley's life from a woman called Eve, Colin was appointed as Bradley's servant. Over the years of working side by side, a huge battle causes travesty, causing Colin to reveal his secret. How will Bradley find out, and what are his reactions to this reveal? This show would start at 7pm.

Merlin found the second option to be more interesting, and found the theme to fit in well with the legends of the United Kingdom, thankfully, there were still tickets remaining, so he phoned up and booked a pair of tickets, which will be collected at the theatre.

* * *

Opening the door to enter the house from a long hard day, Arthur was finally pleased to be in the comfort of his own home. Dropping his jacket on the banister at the foot of the stairs, Arthur followed the scent of food being cooked. Behind the stove stood Merlin, who had began to prepare dinner after ringing up for the tickets, which he managed to secure a pair.

Arthur thought of how tired the other must be, having to work double time over the week in order to try and pay the bills, and crossed the distance to allow the other know of his presence. Arthur stood behind Merlin, slithering his arms around the other's waist, and planed a kiss on Merlin's left cheek. "Hmm, what's cooking?"

Sarcastically, Merlin replied with one word. "Food."

"Oh haha, I think I can see that."

"Well it's a good thing we don't need to get your eyes checked then?" Arthur poked Merlin in the rib and began to find the sensitive spots on Merlin, ghosting his fingers over, Merlin beginning to blush. "Oi! My eyes are perfectly fine!"

"Yes they are, along with the rest of you." Merlin cocked his head to the left, stretching it back as far as one could go without pulling a muscle, and leaned in to kiss Arthur, letting his lips linger for a few moments, before turning back to concentrate on the food currently on the gas. "Now shush, get changed and then dinner will be served."

Arthur did as commanded, and danced his way out of the kitchen, Merlin having the radio on, towards the stairs.

* * *

Early next morning, Arthur woke early to notify his secretary Gwen that he wouldn't be in due to complications, and that Leon would have to take over for the day. Then he called Gaius, and told him that Merlin wouldn't also be in due to illness, but if need be, would be back in the morning after. Arthur then switched the alarm button off, so that Merlin wouldn't disrupt any plans, and re-entered the bed, snuggling into Merlin.

A good few hours later, and Merlin blinked himself out of his dream. Turning to face the alarm clock, his pupils dilated after realising the time. "Arthur you fool! You didn't set the alarm clock!"

Arthur was already awake, but pretending to sleep just for his own sake. "Arthur, don't make me tickle you. I know you're awake." Arthur then began to fake-snore, which caused the ultimate punishment, but not through tickling.

Merlin pulled the duvet off him and crossed their bedroom, stopping at the curtains. As Arthur turned in that direction, Merlin pulled the curtains apart as flash speed, causing Arthur to scream as the instant daylight hit him. "Arrggh! Merlin!"

"Ah good, you're up!"

"Must you do that?"

"Arthur, it's 10am turned! We were meant to be in work an hour ago!" Arthur huffed and threw himself back into the pillows and mattress. "Relax, I've allocated us the day off."

Merlin returned to the bed, forcing Arthur up. "What have you done?"

"Well, I phoned in this morning to tell Gwen that I weren't to be coming in due to complications, and that Leon needs to take over until I can come back. Then I phoned Gaius to tell him that you were ill and couldn't come to work, so when you return tomorrow morning, Gaius and Geoffrey might ask of your condition."

Merlin was furious, especially after the news that the price of gas and petrol were going up again - damn government! "Arthur, you've gone and wasted a day's worth of pay! Money doesn't grow on trees!"

Arthur was struck, which Merlin's words hurt. All he wanted to do was to prove of how much he cares for his boyfriend. "What is your excuse for this Arthur?" Merlin added a harsh, cold tone to the words.

Arthur answered solemnly. "Merlin, it's Valentine's Day. I know we both had work today, but after a long hard week, I hadn't had a chance to buy you anything, or think of something decent to do. Coming to desperate measures, I phoned in so that I could spend the whole day with you, something I'd rather do then anything at all. If I can't be with you, then what is my use? If I can't be with the one person I love more than anyone else, I might as well just die."

Merlin was touched by Arthur's words, a tears streaming down his sharp cheekbones at the thought of Arthur dying. The cold tone completely vanished, Merlin meeting Arthur, who was still buried into the bed. "Arthur, I don't care about gifts or anything else. You are with me, for eternity, and nothing is going to change that. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, so don't even think about dying. What you did, although costly, was sweet, and nothing could have been better." Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur, slow, and full of warmth and intimacy.

Arthur thought of Merlin's idea for a Valentine, but also all the things that they could get up to during the day, even if it was just to lie beside one another all day, and broke off, questioning his lover. "You've gone and done something haven't you?"

"Hmm?" was all Merlin could reply with, gazing down at Arthur with a warm smile, full of innocence. "I haven't done anything!"

"For Valentine's Day you clot!"

"Ohhh. yeah. Erm, we're going out tonight." Arthur moaned at the reveal, Merlin silently giggling, knowing Arthur's reaction.

"Where?" Arthur shuffled up and pressed Merlin to the bed, pinning him.

"The... theatre."

"Why?"

"Can't I treat my man to a night out?" Oh, so this was Merlin's gift then. Something different for sure, which Arthur found adorable of the trouble it must of took Merlin to find something watchable.

"Yes you can treat your man, but a night just with you is more than I could ever wish for."

"I know, but you'll love this one. I chose it because it reminds me of you, and me."

"What's it called?"

"The Knight and the Sorcerer," Merlin sheepishly flushed.

"Trust you to pick that!"

"Well, great minds think alike."

"What time does it start."

"7pm. Doors open from 6:30."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because, it's only merging on 10:30, which means we have... a good six or so hours just to stay here, on the bed together, where we could get up to all kinds of stuff."

"Like?"

"This." Arthur reached under Merlin, Merlin reaching up to collide his hips with Arthur's, both moaning for more, and slid his hand under the waistband of Merlin's night shorts, groping and pinching Merlin's arse, catching his lips and tongue with Merlin's, using his other hand to rub across Merlin's growing erection, giving a suggestive look to Merlin, as in one word. "Strip."


End file.
